Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace
Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace (東京ミュウミュウ スークレー・グラセー) is an in-development fan comic of the original Tokyo Mew Mew ''franchise created by 2D Wonderland. While the story takes place in a different continuity, the original story still plays a heavy role in the spinoff; more specifically the manga's canon. Along with characters from the original series, the prototypical Mews Hime Azumi (Tokyo Black Cat Girl) and the unnamed mouse Mew (known in-story as Yuma Sakura) appear as main characters. The story's themes are fate, destiny, and flowers. Overview 'Bracketed sections ("[ ]") contain plot and character details that may spoil the story for some. Highlight at your own risk.' [Several months after the events of ''Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode, the alien planet inhabited by Quiche, Pie and Tart's race is overthrown by another extraterrestrial species, seeking to exploit the land and its people after discovering a new leader to succeed the deceased Deep Blue has yet to be chosen. The barbaric aliens steal the Mew Aqua's crystalline form and fuse it with their equivalent artifact, unofficially known as the New Aqua, with the hopes of creating a more powerful energy source to increase their power and thus their capabilities to commit more acts of piracy across space. However, the Mew and New Aquas are incompatible, distorting space-time immediately upon contact and bringing into existence parallel universes intertwining with the alien's home planet Earth. Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace takes place in one of these created universes.] The story begins with main protagonist Niniku Himura celebrating her fifteenth birthday with members of her family. During a break from the festivities she checks her mail to find, amongst junk, bills and birthday cards, an unmarked package containing what appears to be a large sketchbook with no return address on it. Thinking nothing of it, she places what is hers with her pile of presents, including the book and the birthday party continues. As the week progresses, Niniku discovers a survey card by an outlet mall lot and, hoping to cure her ennui, chooses to explore the building, meet the young woman running the establishment and fill out the survey card, noticing immediately that the questions posed to the surveyor are highly unusual, trivial and seemingly unrelated to each other. Upon handing the finished card to the woman, Niniku is shot by a ray gun affixed to the ceiling and briefly enters a pleasant oneiric state, remembering after her awakening an image of a bat made of light flying into her abdomen. After Niniku falls asleep that night, a loud sound scares her awake. Craving her rest, she fearfully attempts to go bad to bed but the noises continue, accompanied by a woman screaming. Niniku immediately rushes outside with the intent of discovering the source of the sound and finds the woman lying unconscious in the middle of the street with a giant reptilian monster poised over her. In fright, Niniku tries to run back inside to call an ambulance only to be attacked by the monster and flung across the street; however Niniku's fall is broken when a pair of miniature bat wings suddenly appear on her back. During this time a large object Niniku has never seen before falls out of her pajama pocket; a golden medallion with a heart framed with cat tails and whiskers in the center. Examining the strange object, Niniku reads aloud a quote engraved on the edges of the medallion: "MEW MEW GARLIC, METAMORPHOSE", quickly transforming her into this namesake. Stunned at this transition, she inadvertently summons her primary weapon, the Garliclub, out of self defense when the monster lunges at her again, and defeats it with Ribbon Garlic Fantasy after she begins to settle into her new identity. After destroying the monster, Mew Garlic rushes to the woman's aid to administer care if possible, only to discover the woman is extraordinarily pale and possesses fangs and large pointed ears. Once returning home, Niniku is shocked to find the the events of the fight were spontaneously recorded into the pages of her mysterious book, telling the story of Mew Garlic and ending with a brief description of Niniku returning to the mall to locate the woman the next day, which she does out of curiosity. The woman introduces herself as Konpeito Nijita, a Mew Project engineer striving to create a team of biological weapons with special powers. She reveals to the young girl that Niniku was her first patron who completed her survey, a questionnaire to determine if she was qualified to become a Mew Mew and admits that she injected her with the DNA of endangered lifeforms to grant her her abilities and the ability to preserve life by channeling a threatened one. In addition to her Red Data Animal, the Jamaican Flower Bat, she has also been injected with the DNA of the endangered wood lily flower, since plants help sustain the life of other living beings. Together with Cannolo, an alien from Quiche, Pie and Tart's world, Mews Apricot, Chestnut, Ginger, who possessed their animal and flower DNA since birth, and the mysterious Mew Charlotte and Mew Plum, alternate identities of the apocryphal superhero duo Yuma Sakura and Hime Azumi (Tokyo Black Cat Girl) respectively, a team is formed to defeat all monsters and progress their own stories. Characters 緋村にんにく (Niniku Himura)/ミュウガーリック (Mew Garlic): The main character of Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace. An independent lateral thinker who takes life at her own pace. Somewhat airheaded and withdrawn in public, giving her a wallflower reputation that she doesn't necessarily try to object to. Shy, sweet, and an airhead, she is a natural extrovert who loves talking with others, but frequently apologizes for starting or contributing to discussions, to the confusion of those around her. Generally a happy, even-tempered person, one would have a difficult time making her angry. Conversely, she cries rather easily as a default reaction to negative situations. Her theme color is red and she is fused with the Jamaican Flower Bat and wood lily. 橙岡杏子 (Kyoko Daidaoka)/ミュウアプリコット (Mew Apricot): A veteran Mew Mew with her childhood friends Kuri and Shoga, later discovered by Konpeito. A bubbly and exhuberant girl, she views her superhero double life as a fun hobby and approaches it lightheartedly with a childlike mind. Gets along the best with Cannolo and her original teammates, yet feels threatened by the changes caused by new Mews joining her "exclusive" team. Very modern and technologically adept and wants to live a healthier life than current by becoming a raw vegan. Her theme color is orange and she is used with the Amur Tiger and thorny popolo. chapters reveal that she is a parallel universe version of Mew Ichigo, created as a result of the Mew and New Aqua's incompatibility. 菫澤くり (Kuri Sumiresawa)/ミュウチェスナット (Mew Chestnut): Even more withdrawn than Niniku and having a grumpy neuteral expression, she is commonly assumed to be a brooding loner. In reality, she is a friendly young woman with a tender heart full of love for others and a dark sense of humor. She warmly embraces new team members and takes it upon herself to shape them into being the best they can be, but has difficulty seperating what works for her with what would work for others. Her theme color is violet and she is fused with the Mississippi Valley Wolf and spotted ladysthumb. chapters reveal that she is a parallel universe version of Mew Zakuro, created as a result of the Mew and New Aqua's incompatibility. 黄島しょうが (Shoga Kishima)/ミュウジンジャー (Mew Ginger): A peaceful, mature and cultured young woman of somewhat high social standing, the most pacifistic of the group and in a constant search for the beauty in the world around her. She is in a romantic friendship with Kuri and views her and Kyoko as members of her family. Like her partner, she accepts new Mew Mews with great enthusiasm, seeing potential to make more friends. She is extraordinarily vocal about her love for her friends and expresses it in often elaborate ways. She tends to get lonely easily and strives on the attention and approval of others. Her theme color is yellow and she is fused with the Ili Pika and alkali buttercup. chapters reveal that she is a parallel universe version of Mew Berry, created as a result of the Mew and New Aqua's incompatibility. カンノーロ (Cannolo): An alien native to Quiche, Pie and Tart's unnamed planet from the main series and unofficial member of Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace. Dissatisfied with his planet's current state and possessing similar powers at the original alien trio that he never had the opportunity to use, he spends his time touring space on a pilgrimage to reach his people's home world, all the while searching for a more hospitable environment to call home. Completing the first of his goals upon his arrival to Earth, he meets Niniku at a beach house and the two quickly become friends, later gaining affiliation with the rest of Sucre Glace due to mutual connections. An archetypal "jack of all trades, master of none", Cannolo's powers are unsuited for physical combat, leaving him in the Mews' shadow; nevertheless he tries to assist them any way he can during battle despite being a superfluous team member. Gallery Front Cover.png|First volume cover, featuring Mew Garlic Category:Nominated Series Category:AUs Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Elle's Pages Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace Category:Series